How It Began
by SecretLifeOfMarcy13
Summary: When Finn Questions who he really is nobody can answer, so who is Finn and where did he come from? Nobody knew until now. It all Started 993 years ago when a young boy was born, a man purchased a crown and the biggest war ever known man kind started.


"Jake?" "Yes Finn" "look I know I'm adopted there's no saying otherwise, but if I am adopted then who am I really, where did I come from and why am I the only person of my kind left?" I asked Jake. I've been really searchy lately and I have decided I need answers I'm just so confused about who I am. "Finn, why are you speaking nonsense? Yes you were adopted but we don't know where you came from. You were just left at our door one day. Now why don't we get you out of this funk and take a trip to the candy kingdom, we can have some candy trash for lunch, huh what do you think?"Jake replied with an eagerness to change the topic. "Hmm nah I think I will just go take a nap" I said. "Ok dude I'll see you later man" Jake said as I climbed up the ladder to my room. I looked out the window; watching the rain drops slowly stroll down the glass. "Who am I?"

_**993 years before.**_

**Simons P.O.V:**

"Simon, Simon, come quick, Simon!" Betty shouted from across the hall. "What is it my princess?" I asked running down the hall to my fiancée. "Look at how cute he is in his little hat" Betty said speaking in a cute voice towards the baby. "Phew I thought something was wrong with the baby" I said with a sigh of relief. "Yeah we really need to name him, it's not like we can call him the baby forever" I asked Betty I mean our little boy was born 3 weeks ago and he is so precious but it's about time that we name him. "Well how about Finn?" asked Betty in a confident way almost like she had her heart set on it since he was born. "Finn is perfect!" I said as I walked over to her and put my arms around her. "I'm going to go out to get the groceries ok princess, I won't be long. I love you two" "we love you too" replied Betty. I gave my loved ones a kiss on the forehead then I left to Choose Bruce's grocery shop.

"Bleep blop ploobe doop'de'doo woop" I sang to myself probable a bit to loudly then I should be. "hehe" I heard a little voice giggle from behind the giant 'Glob chip's' stand, "hello?" I looked behind the chip stand to see a little girl about six or seven years old sitting on the floor giggling. "why, hello there young lady" I said to the little girl. The girl stood up giggled and said "that song your singing is so silly, hehe" "thank you" I said to the little girl, but when I turned around to continue my shopping she sat back down and started to quietly sob. I turned back to look at the girl, "are you ok sweetie?" I asked her, she just started to cry. "What's your name little one?" she looked up at me and in between breathes she said "Marceline, but... my mommy calls me Marcy" "Well I'm Simon. Marcy where is your mom now?" I thought maybe if she knew where her mother was I could take her home. But what she said was "I don't know" but she only just managed to say the words in between sobs. "What about your dad?" "he...he brought me here then left, I don't know where he went though" she started to cry again this time harder than before. Clearly there was something wrong and I didn't want to leave her here alone so I pulled her to her feet, wiped away here tears then said "how about you walk around with me for a while then if we can't find your parents you can come home with me and meet my wife and son. How about it aye Marcy?" Marcy looked up at me started to smile then said "ok" she walked over to me; I picked her up put her in the push cart then kept walking. We walked around and I sang my apparent 'silly' songs to Marcy while she sat there giggling until we came upon a small what appeared to be magic shop. I looked down at Marcy, she was smiling at me then said "come on Simon lets go in", "hmm I don't know Marcy?" "Oh please Simon? It will be fun" Marcy exclaimed with an eager look on her face. "OK then let's go". We entered the shop to see magnetic wishing eyeballs and magic wands and wait what's that? Is that a crown, it's amazing I love it. I have to get it for my princess. "Hey Marcy do you see that crown up there?" she turned around at looked up where I was pointing, "yes?"Marcy replied "well do you think I should get it for my beloved fiancée Betty?" she giggled then said "yes you would look so funny in that crown". I reached up and took the crown of the shelf, I took it up to the back of the shop, placed it on the counter and just as I paid for it the man behind the counter said "beware the powers of the crown!" "What?" I looked the man in the eyes that had turned black as night he started to laugh, I was worried so I left the shopping centre and Marcy and I went back to my house.


End file.
